Neutral, but still
by NorthenFallenAngel
Summary: Norway pondering his reasons for going with the volunteers to help his Finnish neighbour during the winter war.


The air was was cold, but that was only to be expected. The Finnish winters weren't any kinder than his own. Some would probably question him coming here to help Finland, his country being a neutral country in this war and all. Being neutral was probably the best solution for his country anyway. His government had been too focused on bringing his citizens into work and helping them recover form the _Great Crash _to focus much on their military forces, going into the war at this point would practically be suicide. This fact didn't matter, he wanted to be here. With the brave young men volunteering for svenska frivilligkåren(1). Fighting alongside them, his young citizens, his boys, his future.

Besides no one would ever need to know he was here. He could easily pass for a normal Norwegian youth. He would simply be Lukas a young man volunteering, not_ Norge_, Norway or anything of the sort.

And if he was found out, he knew for a fact he wouldn't be alone. Denmark being the self proclaimed 'king' of north Europe would probably be there. Playing the overprotective older 'brother'. And of course Sweden would be there somewhere incognito protecting his 'wife'. If he was going down, they would all be going down.

Their governments may not support this, but they weren't going to stand there and watch as Finland was attacked. He may not be as close with the Finn as Sweden, but he liked his company. He was very pleasant and didn't deserve, at least in his option, to lose some of his land to Soviet. The Finn was strong, could pull his own weight, but some help never hurt anyone.

He clutched the gun to his chest. Looked over the large snow pile he was taking cover behind. Thanking God the white clothing he was wearing was thick and warm. He had to stay hidden, on his post, not moving around to keep warm. He could feel the snow in his mouth starting to melt, he'd have to put some more into it soon., or he might be spotted.

He saw something moving towards the woods he hid in, the uniforms wan unmistakable, it was Russians. Making sure to stay hidden , he lifted his gun and aimed, hoping the Finns and Swedes stationed nearby had spotted them as well. He fired, it hit the Russian in the head. Splattering the snow with crimson blood. Not allowing himself to think he shot another, in the chest this time. His blood along with the blood of the others helped soak the snow a disturbing red colour.

He heard another shot, a thump, another body falling into the cold snow, another son for a distressed mother to cry over. He really hated this, this pointless killing, but it was a necessity. This _Russian-hunting _was necessary.

He wouldn't let Finland lose to The Soviet Union, not if he could help it, but things didn't look too good at the moment. He hoped they would win, Finland shouldn't have to suffer through the pain of losing land. As a nation it was probably the hardest thing to recover from.

Then again it wasn't really his country's business, not _his _maybe he shouldn't have come here, mayb-_Faen heller,_ as long as his country didn't need him he'd be here. With the other Nordics , they where his family after all. No matter how much they hated one another at times. No matter what their bosses thought of this.

Right now that didn't matter.

Word count: 590

status: not betaed

please tell me if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. I love constrictive criticism. It helps me get better. =D English is my second language after all.

Translations:

_Faen heller(Norwegian)-Fuck it or something similar._

(1)Svenska frivilligkåren(the Swedish volunteer crops)

a group of volunteers including 8,402 Swedes, 1,010 Danes, and 895 Norwegians. That fought with the Finns during some of the winter war from the 26th of February 1940 to the 3rd of March 1940.

As for the snow in the mouth thing, some Finns and volunteers actually used this trick to stay hidden while '_hunting' _soldiers from Soviet.

I also want to apologize for any incorrect historical details. I only had what we learnt in school, my history textbook and Wikipedia to help and the information on Wikipedia isn't always accurate.( and you know things you learn at school depends a lot of the perspective used in your nations textbooks and the like)

I got this idea while watching the Norwegian movie _Max Manus_( it's awesome) If I'm not mistaken the English title is _Max Manus: Man of war._ It's a great move and i strongly recommend watching it.

It doesn't have much to do with the winter war, but the main character Max Manus has flashbacks from his time on the battlefield in Finland.


End file.
